The invention relates to draining bodily fluid contained in the liner of a liner-type medical suction apparatus.
Medical suction systems are used in hospital environments and particularly during various surgical procedures to drain and store bodily fluid from a patient. In general, medical suction systems are used in conjunction with a vacuum source which enables the bodily fluid to be drained from the patient.
One type of medical suction system used to drain and contain fluid from a patient is an apparatus including a disposable bag-like liner and a cover secured to the liner. Such liners are thin-walled pliable plastic members. The cover typically includes a patient port for receiving the fluid from a patient and a vacuum port for establishing a vacuum within the liner. The vacuum draws fluid from the patient through the patient port for collection in the liner.
It has become important in environments such as hospitals to eliminate the handling of and thus reduce personnel exposure to bodily fluids. Hospitals typically dispose of the bodily fluid contained in a liner-type medical suction apparatus in various ways. Bodily fluid can be poured from the liner through a port in the cover down the hospital sink and into the sewer system, can be incinerated as a liquid or solid, or can be disposed of at an approved hazardous waste site. Since the liner is in the form of a pliable bag filled with liquid, special disposal handling is required in order to prevent puncturing or bursting due to contact with sharp objects.
The invention provides improved methods and apparatus for removing body fluids from a liner-type medical suction apparatus to eliminate the potential for a person handling the apparatus to come into contact with the fluid being drained.
Specifically, the invention provides for methods of draining bodily fluid from a liner that is drained of potentially hazardous fluid without contact with the fluid. The liner is drained in conjunction with a drainage device. Various types of drainage devices can be employed to drain the liner.
More particularly, the invention provides a method for draining a liner-type medical suction apparatus, the liner-type medical suction apparatus including a liner, a liner interior filled with fluid, a cover, and a port in the cover. The method includes providing a drainage device, the drainage device including a conduit and a cradle. The method also includes positioning the cover of the liner-type medical suction apparatus within the cradle of the drainage device with the liner-type suction apparatus inverted, causing the conduit to communicate with the liner interior through the port, and draining the fluid from the liner interior through the conduit.
The invention also provides another method for draining a liner-type medical suction apparatus, the liner-type medical suction apparatus including a liner, a liner interior filled with fluid, a cover, and a port in the cover. The method includes providing a drainage device, the drainage device including a movable support member and a conduit. The method also includes positioning the liner-type medical suction apparatus in a substantially upright position within the support member, attaching the conduit to the port, and moving the support member to cause the liner-type medical suction apparatus to move from the substantially upright position to a position in which the fluid flows out of the liner interior into the conduit.
The invention also provides a medical apparatus including a liner-type medical suction apparatus. The liner-type medical suction apparatus includes a liner, a liner interior for containing fluid, a cover, a port in the cover, and a pre-attached tube coupled to the port and extending into the liner interior. The medical apparatus includes a drainage device including a housing. The medical apparatus also includes a conduit including a first end coupled to the drainage device housing and a second end coupleable to the port so that fluid in the liner interior can flow through the pre-attached tube and the conduit to the drainage device.
The invention also provides another device for draining a liner-type medical suction apparatus, the liner-type medical suction apparatus including a liner, a liner interior filled with fluid, a cover, and a port in the cover. The device includes a drainage device housing and a cradle coupled to the drainage device housing, the cradle being adapted to support the cover of the liner-type medical suction apparatus when the liner-type medical suction apparatus is in an inverted position. The device also includes a breakout pipe including a first end coupled to the cradle and a second end for communication with the liner interior. The breakout pipe is movable upwardly between a storage position in which the second end is stored substantially within the cradle and a drainage position in which the second end is in communication with the liner interior through the cover.
The invention also provides still another device for draining a liner-type medical suction apparatus, the liner-type medical suction apparatus including a liner, a liner interior, a cover, and a port in the cover. The device includes a drainage device housing, a drain coupled to the drainage device housing, and a conduit including a first end coupled to the drain and a second end adapted for attachment to the port. The device also includes a support member coupled to the drainage device housing and adapted to support the liner-type medical suction apparatus. The support member is movable between a loading position in which the liner-type medical suction apparatus is in a substantially upright position and a drainage position in which the liner-type medical suction apparatus is in a position in which the fluid flows through the conduit to the drain.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following description, claims and drawings.